Déjà Vu
by HeiLong
Summary: Neji likes Tenten, but does she like him? NejiTen. rated for LIME and swearing. Constructive criticism welcomed and appreciated, flames laughed at. [one-shot]


(A/N: This fic is inspired by "You Make Me Wanna" by Blue.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, its characters, or anything else.

* * *

**Déjà Vu **

He kissed her passionately, over and over, she doing the same. They were scantily clad, their sweating bodies grinding against each other. He ran his strong, calloused hands through her soft, supple skin and her flowing brown hair as she caressed his taut, bulging muscles. They were about to go for each other's intimate areas and another deep kiss...when he woke up.

Hyuuga Neji shot open his eyes and sat up, breathing heavily. Head throbbing, he cursed aloud. This was the third time this week. Granted, he liked Tenten, but as far as she was concerned, they were only sparring partners. What then?

He walked to the window and threw back the thick curtains, squinting at the sudden attack of the sun at his white eyes. After his eyes adjusted to the bright sun, he took a good look outside. The sun was beaming down on the vast Hyuuga estate...well, the whole village for that matter.

He took a deep breath in preparation to seize the day by the throat. Another day of brutal training, another day of tolerating idiots, and another day...with her.

Neji shook his head and berated himself for thinking such thoughts. He would only end up losing a friend, a comrade, and a partner, for who would have thought that Hyuuga Neji could be capable of love? Neji groaned and shook his head and got ready for training. He used to fight his feelings, but finally came to terms with them after a few weeks of torment.

Neji reached the forest clearing to see his partner Tenten waiting. The young Hyuuga froze when he saw her. So beautiful... He felt that although his clan was one of the most powerful ones in the village, Tenten deserved better. It was not enough that he was a Hyuuga. She's too good for him...such a beautiful and talented woman deserves only the best. He doubted if he was good enough for her, regardless of his status and his skills. But he...he wanted her.

Neji ran his admiring and somewhat dreamy gaze up and down his sparring partner. Her chocolate brown eyes and hair complemented her toned and somewhat tanned body. Her womanly curves were already developed.

"Oi, Neji! Are we going to train or are you just going to stare at me?" Her sweet, musical voice interrupted his reverie. He blushed quickly at her voice and the fact that he was caught staring at her. He nodded and strode forward to begin their training. "Very well, let's begin." And so they sparred, with such ferocity and spirit that one false move could mean death.

* * *

Tenten POV 

What the hell is wrong with him? He's been acting weird for some time now. I've caught him staring at me for how many times already. Just staring at me... Could it be that he...? Hah! THE Hyuuga Neji falling for his tomboyish partner? Naw, it's just too good to be true...

Too good to be true...

* * *

Tenten, busy with her internal monologue, diverted her concentration from what her body was doing and dropped her defenses – the cardinal sin of a shinobi. Neji, caught up in the moment, continued his ferocious onslaught and threw a high spinning reverse roundhouse (A/N: also known as a "Turning Long" in Taekwondo), which connected brutally with the kunoichi's jaw and sent her spinning and dropping none too gracefully onto the ground with a cry. 

Neji's intense silver eyes widened with surprise. He only half expected the kick to connect, knowing her and her reflexes. This only meant that her mind was elsewhere.

He ran to his fallen partner, who was already groaning on the ground with pain, forcing back the tears in her eyes. (A/N: Trust me, I've experienced being on the receiving end of a turning long to the jaw. Not pleasant.)

"Ten! You alright?" He called to her. One of the two cute, no - the genius of the Hyuuga clan doesn't use the word 'cute' - uh, adorable, buns on her head had come loose due to the violent force of the kick and recoil/jerk of her head. A growing bruise marred her beautiful porcelain face in addition to a few abrasions his sandals caused.

Disoriented Tenten, groggy and dizzy due to fatigue, adrenaline, and the powerful kick to the head, found it quite hard to reply and see clearly. Thoughts incoherent, the only thing in her mind was the pain. Pure agony.

After a short rest, Neji asked her how she was feeling. The poor girl, although now fully conscious, had a hard time ignoring the pain each time she opens her mouth. "I'm fine, don't worry. It was my fault..." she trailed off, wincing and gingerly rubbing her cheek. Her action caused her usually cold and smug teammate to bow and give heartfelt apologies. Tenten placed her hand on Neji's shoulder and with a tender look in her eyes, was about to say something when Neji beat her to it.

"Come on, let's take care of that bruise of yours," he said, getting up and grabbing her wrist and headed for the Hyuuga manor. The girl was about to decline when a stern look from the Byakugan wielder got her to comply. So much for independence...

* * *

Inside one of the multitude of rooms in the manor, Neji cleaned up the cuts on her cheek and applied a special ointment, a family remedy, on her darkened bruise. 

Tenten beheld her partner with surprise. What had happened to him? His arrogance and aloofness had melted away, tenderness and care reflected in his eyes instead, but with a significant amount of guilt as well.

The girl blushed as she looked down at the floor. "Uh, Neji...about what happened back there," she started, the ache in her jaw already withdrawing. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen," Neji cut her off, truly sorry for hurting her. Tenten continued, "No, I want to apologize for all this. It was my fault. I-I wasn't paying attention. My mind was...somewhere else." "Really now? Care to tell me what you were thinking about?" Her eyes widened and her cheeks blushed, she stammered, "Uh, I'd rather not say..." "C'mon, I am your teammate, aren't I?" Neji urged. Why was he suddenly so interested in what she was thinking? Tenten looked at him strangely, but maintained her silence. After further prodded, Tenten finally gave in, but not without much stammering and blushing.

"Uh, I...I saw how you were acting weird lately. A-and...I...caught you staring at m-me a lot of times...just staring dead at me...so I – _hoo, boy...here goes_– thought maybe you liked me..."

There. She said it. It was out. It was left hanging in the thick, still, tension-filled air. Not a word was spoken. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment, her shameful thoughts now brought into open. What had prompted her to think such thoughts? Will he now lose respect for her?

"Well, Tenten...do _you_?" Neji's deep, rich voice reverberated through the still room. He smirked that annoying, ever confident smirk. Behind the smirk, his heart was beating furiously. What would her answer be?

Tenten blushed an even deeper shade of red as she just felt she'd die outright from embarrassment. She was also irritated at the fact that she had gotten so timid all of a sudden. She's not supposed to be like this! Kami-sama, she's not Hinata! She's a strong, independent kunoichi! So why is she reduced to a timid, blushing schoolgirl? Damn it! And what's he smirking about? Was he making fun of her?

She decided to challenge his smugness and confidence. Taking in a deep breath and arrogantly shrugging off her apprehension, she looked him in the eye. "Yes."

Just like that. And once again, silence reigned.

Neji was lost in her dark brown eyes, Tenten in the same state as well in his mysterious orbs. It was mid afternoon, the sunlight was pouring in through the window and splashing on them. The air was still as the couple, which was still staring at each other. Tenten's heart was racing, unsure of her partner's reaction. Neji, on the other hand, just sat there, looking into her eyes. Relief and joy flooded him.

Just when the silence was beginning to get awkward than it was romantic, Neji whispered "Me too." Then slowly, their lips met softly, tenderly. Their tongues met and teased each other lightly. They broke the light kiss, looking tenderly at each other.

Neji cupped her face gently, avoiding the bruised side, as he got closer. Tenten removed the pins in her other bun, leaving her long brown hair to gently flow down her shoulders in cascades.

Eyes closing and lips meeting once again, they then started to undo each other's clothing, their hands itching with desire to simply tear the clothes off and explore each other's bodies. Before their shirts even hit the floor, their hands were around each other, Tenten's running through Neji's sculpted torso, and his running all over her beautiful lithe body. Their breathing got heavier with each kiss, their hunger and passion ever increasing.

Tenten, her lips still stuck to Neji's, leaned in towards him even more, causing them to fall to the tatami floor with a dull thud, to which Neji responded with a light grunt. On top of him, she paused for a breather. They were both starting to sweat, due to the temperature and their- uh, activity, and were wearing nothing but pants and underwear.

Neji, sweating and elongated, looked up at his partner in her white cotton bra, her flushed face framed by chocolate brown hair. Her beautiful womanly curves and her cleavage enticed him to go further…deeper. The ugly bruise was partially hidden by her hair. Her glazed eyes were intense, concentrating on his face and roaming around his body, a wild, hungry gleam in her eyes. A few pants later, she was ready for more. She leaned down and grabbed his shoulders, kissing him with such passion. He grabbed her waist and held her chin, their tongues fighting each other for dominance. He inhaled her scent deeply, going for more...more…

He kissed her passionately, over and over, she doing the same. They were scantily clad, their sweating bodies grinding against each other. He ran his strong, calloused hands through her soft, supple skin and her flowing brown hair as she caressed his taut, bulging muscles. They were about to go for each other's intimate areas and another deep kiss...when he stopped. This was all strangely familiar. Ah, yes. His dream! He never did see what happened after this part. Well, he was about to find out now.

He continued, now with more fire and hunger. She began to emit moans of pleasure as his hand started to cup and rub her breast. His other hand worked at the strap, tugging to undo it quickly.

If this was what was to happen in his dream had he not waken up, he wished he had not woken up at all...

"WHAT THE _FUCK_ IS GOING ON IN HERE?" a livid Hyuuga Hiashi roared as he suddenly appeared.

Apparently, he just answered his own question.

What was he doing in the Branch House?

Shit.

Neji whispered to Tenten, "I'll take care of this." He stood and tried to look decent as he started in an even tone of voice. "Hiashi-sama. I apologize for this… we were just uh... I was just putting medicine on her wound...and uh... yeah. That's it." You've got to admire his guts to "explain", no matter how futile (and pathetic) his attempts and efforts were.

Hiashi's lips curved ever so slightly as he turned to the door. "I see. I didn't know applying medicine to a wound requires undressing and love making. Well then, I'd appreciate it greatly if you do it somewhere…private. We Hyuugas are not loose people."

Smartass.

"Y-Yes sir. I understand." Neji reddened.

With that, Hiashi exited the room. His muffled footsteps echoed down the hall until they were no more.

They both heaved a sigh of relief as they dropped to the floor, shirts still off. They shuffled closer as their hands rested on each other's shoulders once again. Tenten spoke first. "I thought he was going to kill us or something..."

"He's not so bad, provided you behave."

"Like what we were doing?" she grinned mischievously.

He scoffed "You started it."

"What? Me! You..."

"You were the one spacing out in the first place, and you were the one that got kicked, which brought us here." He retorted coolly.

"But you love me anyway, right?" she smirked.

"You're a lot of trouble, you know that?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, I know..." she smiled, as her lips covered his.

* * *

(A/N: YESSSSSS! Finals week is over! This fic and the previous one were written as some sort of a celebration for the end of the school year. Haha! I forgot to mention it in my previous fic. Ah, well...hope you liked them. I spent a long time trying to think of the ending. I actually started this before "What A Wonderful World", but the ending held it up, so yeah… 

And yeah, the turning long hella hurts.)


End file.
